


The World As We Know It

by ban_shee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Post-Apocalypse, Some Humor, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ban_shee/pseuds/ban_shee
Summary: When the Apocalypse ended, so did Vanya Hargreeves' life. As her family time travel back in time, they are confronted with a past where Vanya never existed. But Five has a solution.To save their sister and save the world, the Hargreeves travel to a strange, parallel universe - a universe so ordinary that no one has special powers. Their mission? Bring this Universe's Vanya back to their own.But Vanya has her own ideas. And traveling to another Universe with complete strangers isn't one of them...





	The World As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Having binged watched the Umbrella Academy, this idea popped into my head for a fic. This is my first fic in years, so please be kind xD. I might rework parts of this as it develops in my brain, so consider this as very much a work in progress.

Groaning, Vanya shifted in her bed. The morning sun was filtering into her bedroom through a peak in the curtains, filling her room with a hazy light. She needed more sleep, but the soft touch of sunlight on her skin was distracting. Vanya stirred and as she opened her eyes, her gaze fell on the alarm clock set against her bed.

 

 _Shit_. It was way past the time she had set on her alarm.

 

It was a cruel world where on the very first day of her new job, she was running late. Scrambling out of the bed, Vanya made her way to the shower ( _cold water will have to do this morning_ , Vanya thought glumly), then brushed her teeth, pulled on some clothes, tidied her messy hair, and grabbed her bag that was brimming with scribbled notes. Vanya gave herself one quick glance at the mirror before she left her apartment. Afterall, while the Umbrella Academy may allow for lateness on occasion, the appearance of their employees was of utmost importance (as mentioned in the employee handbook). Satisfied that her appearance was as good as she could make it - considering the time - Vanya finally locked the door of her apartment and ran for the bus.

 

The bus was crowded, and Vanya was nervous she might miss her stop. But there was no mistaking the Umbrella Academy. As the bus turned the corner, the old building loomed over all the others. The sheer lavishness of the Academy made the rest of the street rather dull and bland in comparison. Even the gates of the Academy were ornate. Vanya felt that she still needed a lot more convincing to persuade herself that _this_ was her new work place for the foreseeable. The Umbrella Academy, after all, had a reputation for being a place for the rich, famous, or absurdly clever. Vanya always presumed that she was fated never to fall into any of those categories. It was as much to her surprise as anyone else when she was offered a job. All thanks to her violin, and Vanya’s life was changing course once again.

 

Vanya manoeuvred her way to the door as the bus slowed. With a sudden jerk, the bus stopped. The doors swung open and with a surge of people passing by her to exit, Vanya lost her balance. Instead of gracefully leaving the bus, she somehow managed to fall towards the pavement. But the expected shock of meeting the solid ground beneath her never quite happened. Instead, Vanya felt herself being pulled safely into the arms of a stranger before she completely crashed down.

 

‘Woah, careful!’ said a voice, as the bus sped away.

 

The stranger who had swooped to save Vanya from the embarrassment of tripping over herself ( _on my first day at work, of all days_ ) held onto her for just a moment too long.  As Vanya came around to her senses and tried to disentangle her body from his, she became keenly aware of her blushing red cheeks. ‘Thanks,’ she managed to say, awkwardly.

 

The stranger was taller than she was, with dark hair and a slight build. He seemed completely ordinary to Vanya, neither exceptionally handsome or plain, so not the average movie star hero type you would expect to swoop in and save young women from tripping off buses. His eyes met hers as she thanked him. _Almost like a scene from a movie_ , thought Vanya, _in fact if this were a movie, now would be the part where he asked for my name and said he hoped to see me again_.

 

But Vanya’s life sure wasn’t a movie. ‘You’re welcome,’ he answered distractedly, saying nothing else. His eyes moved away from hers, and Vanya realised that the awkwardness of the situation must have struck him. With no intention of sticking around any longer, Vanya mumbled ‘thanks’ again, and began to hurry away from the stranger, whoever he was. The Umbrella Academy was just a little further up the street and she was late as it was.

 

The gates of the Academy were left ajar, presumably for those that were late. Vanya pushed the gate open, fumbling for her ID work card to show security, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the stranger.

 

‘You sure you’re alright?’ he asked, ‘I saw you walking up the street and thought I better make sure that you’re ok.’ Vanya noticed how his eyes now seemed glued to her; his earlier distractedness gone.

 

‘Yeah, I’m sure,’ Vanya said, ‘thanks for helping me – really, I mean it.’

 

The stranger smiled, ‘I realised I never got your name,’ he said, leaning closer to Vanya. ‘I’m Leonard Peabody, by the way.’

 

About to reply, Vanya’s answer was cut short by the tolling of the Umbrella Academy bell. Distantly, Vanya could hear the clatter of feet as the people within the Academy rushed from room to room. The noise startled her and made her remember again how close she was to becoming _very_ late. ‘I’ve got to go!’ Vanya called over the bell that was still ringing. ‘It was nice to meet you, Leonard! And my name is Vanya!’

 

The bell chimed to a stop just as Vanya shouted her name. A passer-by on the street paused briefly to stare, and Vanya sensed the curious faces looking through the windows of Umbrella Academy to see who was shouting. Blushing madly for the second time, Vanya repeated much more softly, ‘I better go, but thanks, Leonard.’

 

Leonard held out his hand and Vanya took it. ‘I think we’ll be meeting again, Vanya, some day.’

 

Vanya was determined not to let Leonard see her blush for the third time, so with a wave, she turned and entered the Umbrella Academy.

 

Leonard began to walk away too. Casually and slowly, he made his way back down the street. Then, just as he approached the corner, he stopped and took one long look at the Academy.

 

‘What a school, eh?’ an old man on the street remarked to him, pointing.

 

‘They say one of the best,’ Leonard replied, and smiled.

 

 

**

 

There were only ever two things that Vanya dreamed of since she was a child. The first was to teach. And the second was to master her violin.

 

After she finished school, Vanya set her mind to achieve at least one of the two. She combined her teaching skills with her love of music and soon she found herself in a teaching job. Ever since then, Vanya moved from school to school, always on the lookout for that perfect job. One that would allow her to not only teach but give her the time so that maybe one day she could master the violin.

 

Vanya was hopeful that the job she dreamed about was right here at the Umbrella Academy. Passing by the school security and stepping into the main hall, Vanya allowed herself a moment to just _look_ at her surroundings. The interior of Umbrella Academy was just as lavish as the exterior. It was at the same time both ostentatiously grand and sternly gothic. And while many got to see the outside of the Academy, she was now one of the few who could intimately describe _this_.

 

‘Ms. Vanya?’

Vanya’s reverie stopped, as she faced her new employer and headmistress of the Academy. Grace Hargreeves.

 

‘You are almost very late, Ms. Vanya,’ Grace informed her, ‘but I expect you wish to see your new classroom? This way, please.’

 

Vanya had never allowed herself to imagine having her own classroom at Umbrella Academy. Once, perhaps, as a kid she thought of attending the school like so many others did, but that dream had long been dead. It was a shock to Vanya when she received a letter asking her to come to an interview for a job as music teacher at the Academy. The fact that she was then offered a job soon after was still processing in her mind.

 

Grace had an old style of air and poise about her, but she also had a light and quick step. Vanya was trying her best to keep up as they walked. Kids of all ages darted by them, some glancing curiously at the newcomer. It seemed as if Grace had a kind word for them all, even if she chided them to hurry to their class. ‘You will see we have our own way of doing things at the Academy,’ Grace said to Vanya.

 

Passing by portraits and landscape paintings, there was one portrait that immediately caught Vanya’s eye. The man in the portrait was familiar to Vanya somehow. And without thinking, Vanya slowed to examine it.

 

‘Ah, I see you spotted Sir Reginald Hargreeves portrait! It is meant to be quite the likeness, I am told. Although I prefer the wonderful scenery paintings!’ Grace exclaimed, beaming as she stopped alongside Vanya.

 

‘He was the founder of the school?’ Vanya guessed.

 

‘Why yes, Sir Reginald Hargreeves was the founder of this school, but that was so long ago, Ms. Vanya. Oh, I forgot you are a Hargreeves also! Maybe you two are distantly related?’

 

Vanya doubted it. She was adopted, so Hargreeves wasn’t even her surname by birth. And besides, despite the odd familiarity of the man in the portrait, there was something distinctly cold, distant, and imposing in his eyes. Who would want to be related to a man like that? It was obviously a coincidence that Vanya shared the same name.

 

Grace continued, ‘On his deathbed, Sir Reginald Hargreeves decided that all his successors should bear his name while working at the Academy. Such a lovely idea, don’t you think?’

 

‘Eh, yes! Lovely idea,’ Vanya repeated, not entirely sure if that was the expected reply.

 

They walked on. Most of the children were now in class, and Vanya could hear her shoes as they clanked on the polished floor tiles. Beautiful décor, old portraits and paintings, polished tiles… this was beyond what Vanya was used to. Climbing up a staircase with Grace, she began to wonder what her classroom would be like.

 

‘And here we are!’ Grace announced, pulling open an old wooden door, ‘Dr. Pogo will see that everything is to your satisfaction. Bye, dear!’ And with a wave of her hand, Grace Hargreeves was off, while humming what sounded like a 1950s tune.

 

Vanya hardly managed her own goodbye to Grace, given the speed of Grace’s exit. She had no idea who _Dr. Pogo_ was, though she guessed a fellow teacher. All Vanya could do was enter the classroom before her.

 

Hesitantly, Vanya stepped past the threshold. Studying the room around her, Vanya was forced to admit that the classroom was… perfect. It was her ideal image of what a music classroom should look like. Old-fashioned wooden desks were neatly ordered around the class for the students. And carved out on each desk was a space for an inkwell, leaving Vanya to speculate whether her students would be using quills or pens. Every student was given their own textbook, judging from the bookcase in the corner of the room. And on her own desk, there were even more books, some of those Vanya knew to be the best introduction to music for students ever written. But best of all, was the amount of space in the class. There was plenty of room here for Vanya and her students to really practice music, and not just study it. Maybe during quieter days, Vanya would be allowed to play her violin here too. That thought excited Vanya the most.

 

‘I take it you are pleased, Ms. Hargreeves?’

 

Vanya spun, completely startled. In a dark corner of the room, there stood an old, wizened man who she had not noticed before. Emerging into the light, the old man was smartly dressed and wore a small pair of glasses that his eyes could peer over. His eyes seemed sharp to Vanya, but kind. His speech carried the same quality of sharpness, but she felt a genuine kindness there too.

 

‘… I am, yes, thank you,’ Vanya said, ‘You’re Dr. Pogo, right?’

 

‘I am indeed. But you may call me Pogo, if you wish. Most do.’ Vanya thought she detected Pogo smile at her, but she couldn’t be sure. But seeing her hesitancy Pogo then said, ‘I am told that you are quite the violinist, Ms. Hargreeves. We are hopeful you will enjoy your time at the Umbrella Academy as music teacher very much.’

 

‘I hope so too,’ Vanya replied, ‘this school seems great so far.’

 

‘It was the ambition of Sir Hargreeves for this Academy to be great and achieve much. It was he who brought me to this Academy so long ago. I am told you were already introduced to Sir Hargreeves?’

 

‘You mean the portrait? I saw it in the gallery. It was, eh, striking,’ Vanya answered, hoping her dislike for the man in the picture would not show too much.

 

There was no doubt the smile Pogo gave in reply to Vanya’s answer, but Vanya thought that the smile seemed tinged with a hint of sadness. ‘Your class should be arriving soon, Ms. Hargreeves. Now that I know you are pleased with your designated classroom and everything else appears to be in order and you have no further questions, I shall take my leave of you.’ Walking towards the classroom door Pogo stopped just at the threshold, and turning his head added, ‘And good luck.’

 

The door snapped shut. Vanya opened her bag to take out some of her notes, so that she could begin preparing for today’s class. Her students would inevitably be arriving soon. Sitting at her desk, Vanya couldn’t help but think, _what a strange school I’ve landed into. Still, I think I kind of like it_.

 

 

**

 

 

It was evening before Vanya felt she could take a breath. Her first day at the Academy was officially over. As she stepped off the bus, starting the short walk to her apartment, Vanya felt a degree of pride when looking back on her day.

 

Sure, her day was extremely busy, but she honestly felt that there might be a long-term future for her at the Umbrella Academy. For the most part, her students were eager to learn – and while some had clear talent, Vanya was certain the others would also achieve with practice and guidance. Her fellow teachers weren’t the worst either. She could accuse a few of snootiness, but the rest were surprisingly nice; friendly to Vanya even.

 

But after such a frantic day, what Vanya now craved more than anything was space to relax. _And just for myself_ , she added mentally, _no others, not one_. Maybe she could crack open a small bottle of wine – anything really, that would help her sink into a dreamless sleep later that night. A good night’s sleep was something Vanya thought she richly deserved.

 

Climbing up the steps to her second-floor apartment, it took Vanya a moment too long to finally hear it.

 

 _Voices. Coming from my apartment_.

 

Vanya dashed up the final steps to the outside hall and stood, weighing her options. She considered calling the police, but almost instantly dismissed that instinct. _As if they’d come_. Creeping to her door, Vanya’s hands searched for the lock. _The lock is still in place!_ How could there be people in her apartment then?

 

Time was against her. If there were people in her apartment, she needed to act. So as silently as she could, Vanya opened the lock. She had no idea what she would, or could, do next. But going inside and confronting her intruders seemed like a better plan than waiting anxiously outside. So, gently pushing the door open, she entered the apartment.

 

There was a burst of light above her. Gasping, she almost fell back onto the door. A boy, no older than thirteen, was in front of her. He stood with one hand on the light switch and the other in his pocket. ‘Didn’t I tell you to lock your windows?’

 

‘What – I mean, who...?’ Vanya stuttered. _How the hell did a teenage boy sneak in here?_ Sensing a surge of anger rising Vanya then snapped, ‘Do you think this is a joke? Sneaking into my apartment with some friends of yours?’

 

‘… Friends?’ The boy asked. His expression was of someone trying to figure a complex problem. ‘Oh.’

 

‘What do you mean _oh_?’ Vanya stormed, ‘I -’

 

A bang. The door swung open. Five complete strangers entered the room. Strange and mismatched, they were staring at Vanya with such meaning that she couldn’t even begin to understand. She backed further into the door. ‘What the –’ But the words were lost in her mouth.

 

 _Her current life was finally over_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so I might have changed Vanya's characterization just a little for the sake of this story. But, in my defense, I feel if parallel universes were actually a thing, our selves in those universes would be quite different. So forgive me if you think I changed it too much! 
> 
> And thank you so much for reading! It honestly means a lot to me. Helpful criticism is always good to hear, especially since I want to improve my writing skills as much as I can. Thanks again!


End file.
